Just Another Case of Mistaken Identity
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: Harlee Swan, identical twin sister of Bella Swan, lives with her mother and Phil in Florida while her twin lives in Fork with their father. On a Weekend where Bella goes out with her two human friends: Jessica and Angela, Harlee comes down for the weekend to visit her father. What happens when Edward mistakes Harlee for Bella? Will Bella hate Harlee even more than she already does?
1. Chapter 1

**Just another Case of Mistaken Identity **

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, and etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Harlee Swan, the identical twin sister of Bella Swan, lives with her mother and Phil in Florida while her twin lives in Fork with their father. On a Weekend where Bella goes out with her two human friends: Jessica and Angela, Harlee comes down for the weekend to visit her father. What happens when Edward mistakes Harlee for Bella? Will Bella hate Harlee even more than she already does?**

**Bella/Edward Jake/Oc **

**A few notes about this story. Jake Black is seventeen in this story. He's already a shape-shifter before Harlee vistas Forks. There will be tension between Bella and Harlee for awhile before they act like sisters. I have most of this story planned out and it will be big. Bella already knows about the shapeshifters. This is set around New Moon, Edward doesn't leave Bella. It's a week past Bella's and Harlee's eighteenth birthday.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Harlee's point of view**

I was sitting in my room, combing my long hair into a ponytail, as I took a trip down memory lane. I was the unexpected twin sister to Bella Swan. My parents were only expecting Bella to be in her stomach, but they got the surprise of their life when I was born into the world five minutes after Bella. My father was the one to name me Harlee after him.

When, my sister and I were three, our parents divorced. My mother took both of us to Phoenix, Arizona, where she started working as a kindergarten teacher. She was the main caregiver of us throughout the school year, and during the summer we went to our father's house. When Bella was taking ballet, I was on the soccer team. Our parents always tried to go to our games, but there were times that my father only went to Bella's rehearsal and none of my soccer games. He blamed his busy work schedule, but I really think he missed them because they always happened when a major game was on the TV. I was hurt by his actions. I felt like I was the unwanted twin by him.

I don't get along with my twin sister, Bella, at all. When she was seven, she had a friend from her ballet class come over to the house so they could get ready for their recital. Bella loaned her a pair of earring that were mine, given to me by our grandmother before she passed, to her friend. The girl moved away three days after the recital taking the earrings with her. Our mother tried to find the girl's parents, but she had no luck. Our father, who was a police officer, didn't believe that his precious Bella would loan out something that wasn't hers.

That was the day I stopped talking to Bella. She tried to talk to me several times. I gave her the cold shoulder on multiple times or just completely ignored her. She stopped altogether when I was unresponsive towards her advances. Our mother was disappointed in us since we haven't been getting along as twins are supposed to.

Once our mother met Phil and married him, Bella decided to move in with our father. I decided to stay with our mother, and moved to Jacksonville Florida. I loved being near the ocean, and having my own room instead of sharing with Bella. Even though Bella wasn't living here with us, she has her own room too if she ever decides to visit.

My walls were a light turquoise color and I had a tan fluffy carpet that surprisingly went well with each other. I love how the carpet felt in between my toes after a long day. Seventy-five percent of my walls were covered with pictures, posters, and paintings that I have been collecting over the years. I had all the basic stuff you find in a teenagers' bedroom a bed, dressers, a desk, a TV, and a couple of beanbag chairs that my friends always sit on when they come over to my house.

"Harlee!" yelled my mom from downstairs. "You're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up."

"I'm coming," I yelled down to her. I knew that she was in the kitchen making breakfast for the three of us. Breakfast was the only meal that she was able to cook properly without burning it. Lunch and dinner, either Phil or I, cooked or we ordered out.

Since I moved to Florida I have made five best friends, we do almost everything together. Most of my friends knew each other for several years, and I was glad that it wasn't awkward when I joined their group. It felt like I grew up with them.

I grabbed my book bag in my purse and left my bedroom. The upstairs hallway was very light and airy. When we move down into this house Phil and my mom hired private interior decorator. Along the walls were pictures of Bella and me growing up. Including the family dog, who was a Chihuahua, named Coco. In reality, she's mainly my dog.

I walked into the kitchen to find my mother coming up several different types of fruit for our morning fruit salad. Fruit salad was the only thing I usually ate before going to school. I always ate healthier then my sister Bella, who unusually only ate pop tarts in the morning.

"I thought that I was going to need to wake you up this morning," said my mom with a smile on her face. Her light blue eyes looked into my brown ones before she bit her lip. When she bites her lip I know she's going to tell me something that I don't want to hear or that I will not like.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She sighed before placing the knife down on the cutting board which held some slices of bananas and strawberries. Those two are my favorite foods. "Are you doing anything this weekend with your friends?"

"Yes. Kayla is having a party this weekend, and the guy that I like is going to be there. There's also going to be a girl there, that likes the same guy that I do."

My mother took a deep breath before saying," I'm afraid you're going have to cancel your plans this weekend. Your father called and he wants you to spend the weekend at his house. Bella won't be there. So it will just be the two of you."

"Why?" I asked her with a frown on my face. I really did not want to be near my father this weekend. Even if Bella is not going to be there, I didn't want to take a chance at running into her.

"Phil and I are going away for the weekend and we don't want you at the house alone."

"I can always stay here for the weekend," I suggested. "I'm old enough to stay in the house by myself. It's only for the weekend."

"No," she said shaking her head. Her auburn hair went flying hit her face. "I think you need to spend the weekend with your father. I know that you're not close enough to him, and I don't want use two to lose your bond with each other."

"How do I know this is not a plot to get me and Bella closer to each other?" I questioned her as I crossed my arms.

She rolled her blue eyes at me. "Bella is spending the weekend with her two friends, Angela and Jessica, in Seattle."

"She could still go back to the house during the weekend," I told her. "Or I can accidently run into her in Seattle or somewhere else."

"I just talk to her yesterday she's not going to be back at the house."

"Fine," I snapped, suddenly disappointed that I won't be able to attend that party. "But how my going to get there I am not going to buy a plane ticket nor will I be able to drive my car all the way up there."

My mother opened up the drawer beside her and pulled out what appears to be a plane ticket. I knew she had planned this before she said something to me.

"How do you know I was going to say yes?" I asked her while popping a piece of banana into my mouth.

"Mother's intuition," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"But who's going to watch Coco," I said.

"Don't worry about her. I had her figured out," she responded in a soothing tone.

"Fine. You win, I will go this weekend to my father's house but I won't probably like it."

I grabbed my purse in my book bag and headed out the door. I knew I was going to be late for school if I didn't get a move on it. I quickly close the door behind me as I got into my car that my mom and Phil bought me for my 18th birthday. It was a shame since my father didn't buy me anything for my birthday. I know for a fact that he bought his only daughter, Bella, something, since I overheard a conversation between him and mom.

As soon as I made it to school parking lot seventy-five percent of the parking spots were already taken. Many of the kids were already in the school. I was kind of mad at myself since I wasn't able to spend some time with my friends this morning. I knew this day was going to be tough.

The school in itself was bigger than Forks high school. There are at least four buildings with 3 to 4 floors in each of them. When I first started going here I knew I was going to get lost so many times. Sometimes I think this high school is more of a college.

The first half of the classes went by slowly. I was so glad that lunch time came by. I took my usual spot in the cafeteria as I waited for my friends.

"Are you going to Kayla's party?" asked Megan, as she took the seat next to me at the table.

"I can't go," I told her with a frown on my face. "My mom wants me to spend the weekend at my father's house for some bonding time."

"Harsh," said Morgan, sitting across from me.

Morgan and Megan Wells, are twins, and their so different than each other. Morgan was the older twin. Morgan has natural red curly hair and bright emerald green eyes. Megan, on the other hand, has brown hair brown eyes. She looked more like their unknown father. Both of them recently turned 18 two weeks before I did.

"I heard you're not going to my party," said Kayla, sitting right next to Morgan. Nina took a seat next to Kayla. There was another seat that was empty but Hunter usually sits there. Hunter is Morgan's boyfriend.

"I can't," I said with a sigh.

Nina Henderson had natural wavy black hair that's always long, and she always tends to get it down and not in a ponytail. She has chocolate brown eyes, and she's always tan, but that might be from living in Florida. She's the tallest female in our group.

Kayla Inhais was the only one in our group with blond hair. She had dark blue eyes like her father. She was the same height as me. She's also the youngest in our group. She only lived with her father. Her mother died while giving birth to her. She never met any of her mother's family since they don't like her father, which was weird since he was very nice and not that strict.

"Where's Hunter?" I asked Morgan.

"He had to retake a test for one of his teacher," said Morgan.

"We should do something this weekend before Harlee goes to her father's house this weekend," said Nina.

"I have the perfect idea," said Morgan. Recently Morgan found out that she was a witch. Hunter, who's Morgan's boyfriend, already knew he was one since he is a young child. "I just read a book yesterday about binding spells. There's spell in the book to bind all of us as sisters."

"Although, we already think of each other as sisters," said Nina, pointing her fork at the table.

"I know that," said Morgan, as she stared at Nina. "It's just that this will bring us closer together. It's not going to harm anyone of us. Nor is it dark magic. It's just a small circle a few simple words and the prick of blood from each of us."

"Where did you find this book at?" asked Megan, as she looked at her older sister with a raised eyebrow.

"I found it in the attic last night," said Morgan. "I found it in the box labeled mom's childhood books."

"She's going to be mad at you when she finds that it's missing," said Nina, frowning at her.

"I don't think she'll mind," said Morgan. "She doesn't even go through that stuff anymore. She does even bother going to the attic to clean. Besides, I want to know where she found the stuff that. I don't think she was a witch. I don't know how she would be able to give up her magic that easy. I know I would have a hard time trying to even knowing just found out a couple of weeks ago."

"Alright," I said. "When are we going to do this? We can't do it after school because I have to go home and quickly throw together some of my clothes before I have to catch the plane tonight."

"We should do it during our last class," said Kayla. "We all have study hall together. And I know the teacher won't mind if we skip, it's not like the class is graded."

I had a smile on my face. I knew these four girls were going to be my best friends forever. "I guess we have it all planned out."

"Just don't tell Hunter about it," said Morgan, frowning. "He doesn't want me to use magic on my own. But this spell doesn't involve that much magic."

"Fine," said Nina. "You know that we won't tell him."

"So during study hall met me by the decaying tree in the meadow behind the school," said Morgan. "I will just need to get the book and supplies out of my car."

"Okay."

"So what are you going to do about Chad," said Megan. That had all the girls attention suddenly on me.

"I don't know. I just hope Lindsay doesn't get her claws into him. Otherwise I don't want to do."

Kayla smiled at me, "don't worry. I know for fact that he doesn't like Lindsay."

"How did you find out?" I asked her.

"I heard him talking to one of his best friends about her," said Kayla.

"Girls, it looks like he's coming this way," said Megan, with a sly smile on her face.

I looked in the direction that Megan was looking at. He was slowly walking to our table with a smile on his face. His light blondish brown hair was sticking up everywhere his bluish green eyes were sparkling.

"Harlee," said Chad, flexing his muscles underneath his white t-shirt. "Will you go with me to Kayla's party tonight?"

I frowned. "I wish I could go with you, Chad, but I'm going to be going to my father's house tonight. Sorry."

He sighed. "I guess that's all right. Maybe, next time then."

"Yeah, next time." I said disappointed.

He left. The girls and I finished our lunch quickly before the bell rang. We each had three classes before we had study hall at the end of the day. The classes went slowly for some reason.

I held on tightly to my bag and purse, as I made my way over to the decayed tree that was behind the school. The tree was behind the school the teachers really ever bother to look back there some rumors of the tree being haunted. Although it was a good place to skip school, while it was empty except for me my friends today. Morgan was holding the dagger while she's going through a book that looked old and was easily torn. She was flipping through several pages, trying to find the page that she needs to perform the ritual. The four of us were gathered near her, as we try to take a sneak peek out of the book which we weren't able to understand. They seem to be in some sort of ancient ruins.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to understand this ancient writing," I asked Morgan.

Morgan looked up to me from her book; she had a smile on her face. "I know what you're thinking Harlee, and this is going to work. These ruins aren't that hard to read."

"As long as you know what you're doing, I'll be fine. I was just making sure you knew how to read these just in case the spell went horribly wrong and we grew three extra eyeballs. "

Morgan rolled her eyes at me. "That's not going to happen. I'm just taking a drop of blood from you, while I will be saying the spell for all you have to say is yes, and no which won't work less you say yes."

"That seems simple," said Kayla with a small smile on her face. I could tell she was a little bit nervous about the actual ritual part then cutting school. She was more of the wild one like Morgan. While, Megan is the only one of us that is mainly shy. Nina was a bit of everything, like me.

Morgan grabbed her sisters' arm and moved to over to the tree. I guest she had a certain part where we all needed to stand. She whispered something into her sister's ear. The rest of us where curious about what she was saying, but all of us were too far away to hear anything. We saw Megan nod her head at whatever her sister just said. Morgan walked back over to the tree where the rest of us stood. She grabbed Nina's hand next and placed her next to Megan, but a little bit farther away from her but close enough from the front of the tree. She, once again, whispered something in Nina's ear.

Morgan grabbed Kayla next and moved her directly across from Megan on the other side of the tree. Morgan whispered in Kayla's ear, and once again she nodded to her. I was next. She placed me in-between Kayla and Megan at the front of the tree.

"Like I told the other girls, I will be performing the ritual; all you have to do is say yes or no. If you say no then the ritual won't work. After you say yes, I'm going to pick your middle finger on your left hand and take a drop of your blood in a small bottle," said Morgan, with an excited smile on her face.

"Alright," I told her.

Morgan smiled. "Your element is Spirit. I thought that it would be perfect for you."

Morgan skipped over to the bottom of the decaying tree where she left her book and the ceremonial dagger. She picked up the dagger and a small black bottle that was in the shape of a heart. She walked over to her sister. She stood right in front of her with a nervous but confident smile on her face.

"Megan Wells is representing the element of water. She usually is shy but when someone messes with her or her family she can become violent like how water is sometimes. Megan do you accept the responsibility for being the sister of water? Do you accept this power of the goddess?"

Megan looked at her sister straight in her eye. "Yes. I accept."

Morgan took her sisters left hand, and carefully poked her middle finger with the dagger. She took the small black heart shaped bottle and placed it under the bleeding cut. She put the lid on the bottle and shook it three times. She gave one last smile at her sister before she moved to Nina.

She smiled at Nina. "Nina Henderson is representing the element of Fire. She's has a temper that sometimes she can't control like a wildfire in a forest. Nina do you accept the responsibility as being the sister of fire? Do you accept this power of the goddess?"

Nina gave Morgan a bright smile. "Yes. I accept."

Morgan gave her a gentle smile as she took Nina's left hand. She poked Nina's middle finger with the dagger. She opened up the small black heart shaped bottle and put it directly on Nina's cut. Some blood dripped into the small bottle before Morgan replaced the lid and shook the bottle.

Morgan walked over to Kayla. She gave her a smile. "Kayla Inhais is representing the element of Air. She's nice and cool, but she can become cold heart as a hurricane. Kayla do you accept the responsibility as being the sister of air? Do you accept this power of the goddess?"

"Yes. I accept." Kayla held out her left hand towards Morgan. Morgan smiled at her as she took the dagger and poked Kayla's middle finger. Morgan placed the bottle underneath Kayla's finger and caught some of her blood. She took the bottle out from under her cut, and put the lid back on and quickly shook it.

Morgan moved to me next. I was still slightly afraid that something was going to go wrong. I don't know, but I had a feeling that something bad but good was going to happen from this. I just didn't want to tell Morgan any of this since was already halfway through the ritual.

"Harlee Swan is representing the element of Spirit. Harlee can be the nice person that you can meet, but she can hold grudges without feeling an ounce of regret. Harlee do you accept the responsibility of being a sister to spirit? Do you accept this power of the goddess?"

"Yes. I accept." I held out my left hand towards her. She took my middle finger and quickly sliced the tip of my finger. She held out the small bottle and caught some of my blood. I watched as three drops of my blood went into the small heart shaped bottle.

As soon as my blood landed inside of the bottle, I felt something happen that I couldn't explain. I started seeing a silver shimmer going through all of us in a line. Behind Megan, there was a dark blue shimmering cloud behind her back. Nina had the same thing behind her back it just wasn't dark blue, but it was an orange-reddish color. Kayla had the same puff of smoke behind her back, but it was a light blue than Megan's.

My eyes landed on Megan, who just sliced her left middle finger and the blood went inside of the bottle. As soon as her blood landed inside of the bottle I saw a bright green puff of smoke behind her back.

Morgan looked at each of us before she said. "The main part of the ritual is done. For the second part, I just need to say a few words while all of our eyes are closed. Including mine."

All of us closed our eyes. Morgan started saying something in a different language. It sounded like Latin. While she started talking I reopened my eyes. I wanted to see what was going to happen.

"Habitent in tabernaculo illius, et potestates  
Quod omnia quae creata sunt, ex  
Omnes ubique omnipotens, aeterne  
Ut deam dominam Lunae  
Deus corniger venator Solis  
Ut speculatorias spiritus virtutes  
Principes elementorum sphaerae  
Et super terram deorsum: ut virtutes stellarum  
Benedic loco isto, et ego qui vobiscum sum"

(Author's note: May the powers of the One

The source of all creation

All pervasive, omnipotent, eternal

May the Goddess, The lady of the Moon

And the God, Horned hunter of the Sun

May the powers of the spirits of the Watchtowers

Rulers of elemental realms

May the powers of the stars above and Earth below

Bless this place, this time, and I who am with you…**This is what Morgan says is Latin))**

As Morgan was saying the chant that we had no idea what she was saying. Everyone's eyes were close except for mine. The clouds of smoke that was behind our back were now wrapping around the decaying tree in swirls of color, every inch of that tree was full of different colors. Green, red, light blue, dark blue, and gold were wrapping around the trees like a rainbow. I guess the gold color was the puff that was behind me.

My eyes moved towards the girls were there was a more solid silver color connecting all of us together. This time I was able to tell that it made a pentagram. My eyes widened as I saw the color that were surrounding the decaying tree disappeared revealing a healthy tree. This new three was the same height. The branches that were once bare decayed now held bright green leaves, with a twig birds nest lying in the center of the tallest branch. There were several different animals that were on or near the tree; birds, squirrels, and rabbits were the main animals surrounding the tree.

"You can open your eyes now," said Morgan. I quickly closed my eyes before the others opened theirs. I opened mine then quickly and let out an astonishing gasp, and I had to make it believable. The silver pentagram that was once connected to us was no longer there.

"Wow," said Megan. "Did the ritual do this to the tree? It's looking better than it once was."

"Yeah," said Morgan, with a smile on her face. "That's the reason why I picked this tree. I knew that it was going to heal the area that we performed the ritual. It's an old Wiccan spell that is barely used in centuries."

I looked at my watch, and let out a sigh. "Girls, I hate to cut this short, but I really need to get home so I can pack some of my clothing before I get stuck wearing my sister's horrible plaid shirts."

"Okay," said Nina.

"Have a good time," said Megan.

"I want to know about your trip when you come back home Sunday," said Kayla.

"I will," I told them. "I love you guys."

"We love you too."

Morgan walked over to me. "I'm going to walk with you to your car. I need to ask you something."

"Alright," I told her.

We grabbed our backpacks and purses and we walked out of the field. We had less than five minutes before school ended, and I wanted to get into my car before all of the other kids got out. I didn't want to be stuck behind any traffic.

"I didn't know if I offended you during the ritual about hold grudges," said Morgan, as she pushed some of her red hair behind her ears.

"No," I told her. "The grudge between me and my sister has been going on her years and it just feels natural."

"Oh," she said. "You never told us why you have a grudge on her?"

I let out a breath that I was holding. "When we were seven, Bella and I, were doing different activities after school. I was taking soccer while she was doing ballet. Bella has an end of the year recital coming up, and she had a friend from her group come over to get ready for the recital with her. She never asked me if she could have used the earrings that our grandmother from our mother's side gave me before she died, for her friend to use. The earrings I never wore since they were too expensive. She let the girl borrow them without permission. Three days later the girl moved and Bella confessed to mom about loaning out the earrings. I overheard the conversation and confronted her about it, when in the room, and that was the start of the grudge."

"Wow," said Morgan. "Did you ever get the earrings back?"

"Nope," I told her. "I never saw them again."

We were now standing at my car. I opened up my door and threw my backpack and purse on the passenger seat. I got into the driver's seat and rolled down my window.

"Have a good weekend," said Morgan, with a smile on my face. "Tell me Sunday night how your weekend went."

"Alright," I told her. "Maybe we can hang out on Sunday night."

"Yeah," said Morgan. "I'll see what I can do."

I pulled out of the parking lot and went to my house. It took me five minutes to get home. I let my backpack in the car along with my purse. I ran into my room and pulled out my small suitcase. I started grabbing clothes that I think would be suitable for the weather in Forks. I grabbed my suitcase and ran downstairs to the kitchen, and grabbed the plane ticket that was sitting on the counter. Forks here I come, I thought as I throwed my suitcase into the car.

* * *

**So how do you like the first chapter? I would love to hear you thoughts on this story. Does anyone know how many weeks Bella went through with Nessie's birth? Was it two weeks a month?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Summary: Harlee Swan, the identical twin sister of Bella Swan, lives with her mother and Phil in Florida while her twin resides in Fork with their father. On a Weekend where Bella goes out with her two human friends: Jessica and Angela, Harlee comes down for the weekend to visit her dad. What happens when Edward mistakes Harlee for Bella? Will Bella hate Harlee even more than she already does?**

**Bella/Edward Jake/Oc**

**A few notes about this story. Jake Black is seventeen in this story. He's already a shape-shifter before Harlee visits Forks. There will be tension between Bella and Harlee for awhile before they act like sisters. I have most of this story planned out, and it will be big. Bella already knows about the shapeshifters. This is set around New Moon; Edward doesn't leave Bella. It's a week past Bella's and Harlee's eighteenth birthday.**

**Author's Note: Sorry if it seems like I have forgotten this story. I had chapter two, three, and the start of chapter four done for this story and saved on my old laptop. Unfortunately, that laptop was 9 years old or older, and one day it just died taking the chapters with it. Since I started college this year, I have had a lot of work and not enough time to update my stories. Thanks for everyone who has followed, favored, commented, and just plain read this story.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Harlee's Point of View**

The drive to the airport was incredibly annoying. I listened to the radio all the way towards the airport on my favorite station. I eyed that evil airplane ticket that was sticking out of my purse on the passenger seat. I strongly dislike flying by myself.

The airport looked like any regular airport. Some seats held all different types of passengers; mothers with crying children, businessmen checking their blackberries, young adults happily chatting with their friends about their upcoming vacation. I wished that I was going somewhere else; even if it was a business trip.

"Flight to Seattle now boarding," came a voice from the intercom.

I grabbed my purse and made my way towards the plane. I was taking one flight to Seattle where I was going to be meeting my father. Where he was going to be driving us back to his house.

I was hoping that I had a seat to myself. I dislike flying by myself, especially since I ended up attracting all different types of weirdo's. I think I just jinxed myself. As soon as that thought went through my head, a guy that was at least three years older than I was sat down right next to me. He had shaggy blueish-green hair that covered his brown eyes. He had four lip piercings, three eyebrow piercings, and at least five ear piercings. He had a neatly trimmed goatee. He was wearing nothing but plain black clothing.

"Hi," said the creepy guy, as he held out his hand for me to shake. "My name is Billy."

I held in a sigh, as I shook his slightly cold hand. "Hi, Billy, my name is Harlee."

"Are you going to Seattle?" he asked, as he smiled crookedly.

"No, I'm just landing there. I'm going somewhere else."

"Oh," he said, with a frown on his face. In reality, he wasn't that bad looking. "I thought a girl as beautiful as you would like to hang out in Seattle sometime."

"Sorry," I said, shrugging my shoulders. I wasn't sad as seeing I didn't even want to hang out with this stranger that was sitting right next to me. "I'm only here for the weekend. I'm spending time with my father."

"Oh," he said, dejectedly slumping back into the seat.

I put my earphones in my ears, silently telling the guy that I was no longer in any mood to talk. I just listened to music for the seven-hour flight that I was taking.

"Miss," someone said, lightly shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and started at the blond haired and blue eyes flight attendant. "It's time to get off of the plane."

"OK," I said, groaning. "Thanks for waking me up."

I grabbed my purse as I stood up from the seat. My legs were slightly hurt from sitting so long on that seat. I made my way to the airport and found my single suitcase. Next, I just needed to find my father. I sighed, as I stood on my tiptoes and scanned the area trying to my dad. I guess luck was on my side since I found him walking towards me, with a small smile on his face. He always gave me a small smile, unlike the full smile that he tends to give to Bella.

"Harlee," said dad, as he stepped in front of me giving me a one-armed hug. "It's so great to see you."

"Yeah, it's wonderful," I told him. I wondered if he could detect the hidden sarcasm.

"It's just going to be us this weekend," he said, stepping away from me. He ran his right hand through his slightly graying brown hair before he grabbed the suitcase that was on the ground next to me.

"Cool," I said, yawning.

We made our way to the airport parking lot and towards an old orange rusted truck. This must have been the truck that he bought off of Billy when Bella went to go live with him. It was perfect for clumsy Bella.

"It's going to take us a little bit of time to get back to Forks," said dad, as the giant beast of a truck left out a mighty roar as it was turned on. I winced as the noise was getting to my sensitive ears.

"I hope that you don't mind sleeping in Bella's room," he said, after a moment of silence.

"Why would I need to sleep in her room?" I asked. A bunch of negative thoughts went through my head. Did he throw out my old childhood furniture and made the bedroom into an office? Did he rent the room out? Did something happen to the room? Did he break down the walls to make Bella's room slightly bigger? Our rooms were right next to each others, and her's was bigger than my room and our fathers.

"With all the recent rain storms that we are having, some of the plaster from the ceiling fell. There's also a few leaks that need to be fixed before it is safe for anyone to be in the room. Plus, I used all the extra money that I have saved to fix your ceiling, for Bella's truck."

Oh, so once again it seems that Bella was first in his eyes. Didn't he know that Bella had plenty of money in her savings account to help pay for the truck?

"Is all my stuff in the room ruined?" I asked him. I still had some books, clothing, and tons of pictures of grandma and grandpa Swan in that room.

Dad sighed, probably wishing that I wouldn't of have asked that question. He had a guilty look on his face. "Yes, water severely damaged most of your items that they started growing mold."

"Oh," I said, laying my head back. "How long has the roof been leaking?"

A light blush covered both of his cheeks. "About four years give or take."

My eyes widened, that was roughly around the time that Bella decided to choose to stop coming to Forks. I stopped going to Forks a year before her, meaning that we had to split the summer with dad equally.

"That is a long time for the roof to be leaking," I said, casually.

It was late when we reached the house. The outside of the house looked the same as it did when I last came here. Dad's police cruiser was parked right in front of the garage. I walked into the house right after dad. The living room held an old couch, a flat screen TV, and old school pictures of Bella. In fact, all of the pictures were of Bella. There was not one single picture of me on the wall, even though we are identical twins. I guess this does prove that I am unwanted by Charlie.

"I think that I'm going to get a shower and then go to bed," I told him.

"Alright," he said. "It is kind of late, and we are going to be spending the whole day in La Push."

"Alright," I said. I always loved visiting La Push. Billy Black, my fathers' best friend, was always like a second father towards me when my dad didn't have enough time to spend with me. It saddened me when my mother told me that, Sara, his wife died in a car accident.

I walked upstairs with my suitcase and purse and went straight into my sister's bedroom. Her room looked different than the last time that I have been in it. Her room was more grown up looking. Her walls were a lovely pastel purple that went well with her dark purple comforter. She had a dark brown desk that held an old computer on top of it. She had old Christmas light hung around the room; that gave off a bit of light.

I laid my purse and suitcase down on her bed. I opened my bag and started going through the clothing that I had packed. I groaned as I went through all of the clothing that I brought. I was really in a hurry when I was packing. I packed no jeans or bottoms. I had packed a jean mini skirt; that wouldn't do me any good in this weather. All of my shirts were either short sleeved or spaghetti strapped. I had one bra and four panties. I left my make-up bag, shampoo and conditioner all at my house. I grabbed out one pair of panties and laid it on the bed before I put my purse inside of my suitcase and zippered it back up.

For some reason, I had this gut feeling that I need to leave my suitcase in her closet, and I did. My eyebrows raised as soon as I saw all of her designer clothing that hung in my sister's closet. Where did she get the money for all of these expensive clothing? She usually doesn't wear anything like that. She always threw a fit when our mother tried to dress her up nice for school pictures. I placed my suitcase in the back of her closet and closed the door.

I walked over to her dresser and opened the very first drawer that I saw. Inside were several good silk, lace, and short nightgowns that many of them still had their tags on them. What happened to my shy innocent older sister? I guess moving to Forks helped with her self-confidence. I pulled out a forest green silk spaghetti nightgown. I knew it was kind of weird to wear Bella's clothes, so I choose one that wasn't worn by her.

It was near midnight when I have gotten out of the shower. The hot water helped relax my sore muscles. I, surprisingly, didn't have a problem with the type of shampoo and conditioner that Bella used. I guess that is one thing that we have in common, strawberry scented shampoo. I threw my dirty clothes on the floor in Bella's closet, before climbing into her bed and falling asleep for the night.

"Bella," a musical whisper of a voice said. That voice was like pure melted chocolate. "Are you awake?"

"Yes," I said, not realizing that this Greek God said Bella's name. "I'm awake."

I woke up bright and early this morning. I had a strange dream; I was naked sleeping in bed with a Greek sex god. Hands were roaming my body, my hands roaming his. Small kisses were placed on my body by the Greek god. I felt a bit of pain when he entered me. I wasn't a virgin in real life, and it seemed that I wasn't one in this dream world. The rest of the dream was blurry from that point on. I stretched my arms, with a smile on my face.

"I love you, Bella," said a voice right beside me. I turned my head to the side and was surprised that the Greek god from my dream. His bronze hair was sticking up all over the place. His gold eyes that were an unusual color sparkled with passion and love. He sat up quickly, showing off his muscular, naked body. He immediately started putting his clothing on, faster than I have ever seen an average person do. "I need to go; Charlie is thinking about knocking on the door, to wake you up. I wish you weren't going to go to La Push with those mutts for the day. I needed to tell you that my family and I are going hunting for the next three weeks."

"Alright," I whispered, a bit freaked out. The Greek god kissed my forehead, before jumping out of the open window, and taking off in the forest.

What the hell just happened? Who was that guy? Why was he naked? Why was I naked? I was so tired that I didn't realize that I had mistaken a sex dream was reality? Bella was going to kill me, bring me back to life, and kill me again. This was worse than me ignoring her for a pair of expensive earrings.

I slowly got out of bed and noticed I was naked. My hair was knotted and messy. I had little marks and bruises all over my body. Everything below my waist was sore. My cheeks were a bit pink, whether it was from waking up next to that Greek god or being embarrassed that that guy obviously didn't know that Bella had a twin sister.

What the have I done? Didn't that guy notice that I wasn't fully awake? Why would a guy be sneaking into Bella's room after midnight? With how fast that guy was running I don't even think he was human, but what could he be.

I picked up the green forest nightgown that I put on last night and slipped it on. I went inside of Bella's closet and grabbed one of her plaid button down long sleeve shirts, and a pair of her old jeans. I don't want her to be pissed that I'm wearing her clothing. I, then, grabbed my only bra and another pair of panties. I need to get into the shower. I needed to scrub my body and to try and forget what happened last night.

A half an hour later, and all the hot water was gone, I finally felt clean enough to get out of the shower. I was hoping today would be an alright day, and maybe my father and I would have a good time today for once.

"Harlee," said dad, as he knocked on Bella's bedroom door. "Are you dressed?"

"Yes," I said.

He opened up the door and poked his head inside of the room. He raised his eyebrow as he looked what I was wearing. "Are you wearing Bella's clothing?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, it seems that I was in a rush yesterday and brought no pants with me, and the shirts aren't appropriate for this freezing weather."

"Alright," he said. After a moment of awkward silence, he said, "just remember to put them in her dirty wash once you are done wearing them."

"Alright," I told him, as I unwrapped the towel from my head. My wet hair fell down my back in waves.

"I made breakfast and coffee," he said, shyly. Before he turned around, he said, "It's already on the table. Once you're finished eating were going to head over to the Blacks house for a party."

He left the room. I quickly brushed my hair and left it down. I stared at myself in the mirror. All of the little bruises were hidden behind theses clothes. I closed my eyes, trying to calm myself down. Wearing Bella's clothing, doesn't look right to me, even though we share the same face. I had taken a deep breath before I left her bedroom. I noticed that the walls up here didn't have any pictures on them, they were just plain white walls that could be wiped down.

Dad was sitting in the living room, watching the local news. He didn't say anything as I walked passed him. I went into the kitchen and noticed that it still looked the same as when I used to visit this house. On the table, there was a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and two pieces of toast. Bella's favorite breakfast food, me, on the other hand, can't stand the sight of eggs. I sighed and just ate the bacon and toast. I poured the coffee down the drain; I don't drink just regular coffee unless it is vanilla flavored coffee.

"I'm ready to go," I told my dad, as I walked into the living room.

He nodded his head and got off of the couch. He grabbed the keys to his truck, before making our way outside to his truck which was newer than Bella's but still an older model.

"Jake is eager to see you, Harlee."

"I missed him too."

"Weren't you the one that had the crush on him."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. That was so long ago."

He sighed, before turning on the street that would take us straight towards La Push. The car ride was silent afterward. It was an awkward silence, but it was tolerable for the time being. I stared at my hands wondering if the Black's would remember me, or mistake me for Bella. One thing that I hated was being mistaken for Bella, or compared to Bella.

"Where here," said dad, quietly. The house in front of us was small with red paint that was chipping away. The grass looked like it could have been mowed recently. The only thing that I don't remember was the wheelchair ramp, not existing.

I got out of the car, just as the front door of the Black's house opened up. A tall, muscular Quileute boy, no man, can outside follow by an older man in a wheelchair. I take it that they were Billy and Jake.

"Harlee," said Billy, as he rolled towards us. He had the biggest smile on his face. Around his eyes held several wrinkles. He seemed older than he was supposed to be, and I didn't like that. "It is so great to see you again after all of these years. I was trying to tell this fool of a man that he should try to get you to come down here more often."

I raised my eyebrow at my father before turning my head towards Billy, "It's great to see you too Billy and Jake."

Once I mentioned Jake's name, his head snapped towards me. His long hair that I used to love running my fingers through was gone, and now it was short. He was wearing a black muscle shirt, showing off his muscular arms, including his tattoo. I stared into his eyes, just as he did. He had so many emotions running through them, but the one that I was able to spot quickly was love. I must have still been tired to think I saw that he was looking at me with love in his eyes. I haven't seen him in years. There's no way that he could fall in love so quickly.

"Where just going to go in and watch the game now," said Billy, as he and Charlie moved towards the house. The game, I thought, weren't we supposed to be going to a cook out of something like that.

"So," said Jake, breaking me out of my thoughts. "How have you been, Harlee?"

"I'm doing great," I said, smiling a bit. "How have you been doing?"

"Fine," he said, looking towards his house before turning his attention back towards me. "Would you like to go somewhere else? It's freezing out here."

"Okay," I said to him.

We started walking towards the side of the house, where there was a small garage. We walked towards the garage in silence, which I found peaceful for some reason. Jake bent his head down towards mine. "I hope this is okay for the time being?"

"Yeah, it's fine," I told him. I didn't know why I said that.

"So," said Jake, as he turned towards me. He suddenly looked nervous, which I found a little bit cute. "Does Bella know that you're here?"

Jake, unlike his dad, has no idea that Bella and I don't get along. He never recalled all the times where Bella and I were spending the day at the Black house when our father had to work. When he came to pick us up, he always had a toy or ice cream for Bella. I was never even a thought for those little items.

Raising my eyebrow at him, I said, "Bella doesn't know that I'm here, and I would like to keep it that way."

"Why?" asked Jake, as he handed me a can of coke.

I turned around to face him, "I don't know if you have noticed over the years, but Bella and I don't exactly get along. We can't even be in the same room with each other without getting into a fight."

Jake frowned. "I never noticed that."

"I know," I told him. "But your dad and older sisters knew. They also knew the reason why Bella and I didn't get alone."

"Why don't you and Bella get along then?" he asked, with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"It happens when we were seven. She took a pair of my earrings that were given to me by our grandmother and let one of her friends from dance use them on the day of the recital. She was going to get them back the next day, but the girl and her parents moved. Bella didn't ask me to use them for the recital; she just took them out of my jewelry box. Our dad, like always, took Bella's side of the story," I finished bitterly.

"Is that why you haven't visited your father in more than four years is because he took Bella's side?" asked Jake.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "The reason why I haven't seen him in four years is that he always chooses Bella. It seems like he never wanted me. He didn't care how I would feel when he would give Bella all of his time and affection while I was sitting on the sidelines. I hated it. That is why I hate whenever people compare me to Bella. With my dad, he can't even see the faults within Bella. He paints her as some angle, which she isn't."

Jake turned away from me. I noticed that he was slightly shaking, and his hands were tightly clenched into fists. "It just sounds like your just jealous of Bella." I was able to hear the anger clearly in his words.

I stood up instantly, as I started to become angry. "Well," I said sarcastically. "It seems that I have found another Bella lover."

I started walking out of his garage, just as he said, "If you're going to walk out since you can't handle the truth then don't bother talking to me."

I looked over my shoulder, before snapping out a simple, "Fine! I don't want to be friends with Bella's groupies."

I ran my finger through my hair, as my anger got the best of me. Why in the world did I tell him about Bella's and my feud? Why in the world did I feel comfortable with him? Why did it feel like I want to pour out all of my frustration and problems onto him?

I didn't notice where I was walking too until I stopped at the first beach. I always loved going to this beach all the time when I was younger. This beach always helped me get over my moments of sadness when my father tended to give Bella all of his attention. I always thought that I was undeserving, unlovable, and just always became a second thought after perfect Bella.

I made my way over to a fallen log; that was facing the ocean. The beach was pretty peaceful since I was the only one out here. But the peace didn't last that long.

"Harlee," said my dad as he walked up to me. He seemed a bit out of breath. "Jake told me that use both got into a fight, and you just stormed off."

I scoffed. It seemed like Jake was a liar. I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest, before saying, "Is that what he told you? That we got into a fight?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"It was an argument that he started, not a fight," I told him.

He ran his hands through his short brown hair that was slightly graying. "Can you just go and apologize to him?"

"Are you serious? He should be the one to apologize to me, and not the other way around."

"Harlee, maybe you should be more like Bella and start apologizing to people that you upset or made angrily."

"Fine," I told him, hoping that my voice was portrayed as normal. On the inside, I was seething. Again he was comparing me to Bella, although this time it was right in front of my face.

We slowly walked back to the Black's house in an awkward silence. He headed right towards Billy and popped open a can of beer, and drank all of its contents before he threw the can into the recycling bin. He grabbed another one and opened the top before he narrowed his eyes at me and pointed to Jake's back.

Jake was surrounded by a group of overgrown teenagers that looked like there were all on steroids. The only one that I recognized instantly was Leah. She was different than the last time that I have seen her. Her hair was shorter than the last time that I saw her. Unusually, we have talked over Skype, but we haven't spoken in two months.

I tapped Jake on his broad shoulder. He turned around to face me, and he raised his eyebrow. "First off, why the hell would you tell my father that I got into an argument with you. You just want to get me in trouble with him just because you didn't like it that I called you a Bella groupie. You're just childish."

He smirked at me, "What will Charlie say when I tell him that you didn't apologize to me?"

I glared right back at him, "I don't care if you tell him right now since he is drinking and doesn't look like he will stop drinking anytime soon. Besides, I will be leaving tomorrow and probably never returning to this area ever again."

Jake's eyes widened as soon as I told him that I wasn't going to be sticking around here any longer. He opened and closed his mouth several times. He suddenly blurted out, " You can't leave me."

I started backing up away from him. He was starting to freak me out. "You never had me to begin with so how can I leave you. Besides, I would never go out with someone that is a Bella groupie."

I turned around and took a seat as far away as I could from Jake. My eyes roamed around the group and spotted my father who was laughing stupidly at something that Billy Black had said. I sighed, knowing that I was going to be driving his drunk ass back towards his house. I should have gone to that party back home. I should have just stayed home this weekend. My father compared me to Bella. Jake thought that I was jealous of Bella. The only one that seemed to be happy that I was here was Billy. Leah didn't even seem to care. Plus I wouldn't have had that strange experience this morning with that Greek god, which I still think that it might have been some weird dream.

"Harlee," said Billy Black, as he rolled over to me in his wheelchair. "I think it might be time to take your father home. It seems that he has a couple of beers too many tonight."

"Is it unusually that he drank so many tonight?" I asked Billy, who didn't seem as drunk as my father,

"No, he usually only has one to three, so he can drive himself back home," he said.

"Okay," I said. I looked around his yard, but I couldn't see my father in this darkness. "Where is my dad?"

Billy sighed, "He's on the passenger side of his truck."

"Okay," I told him, giving him a slight smile. I had waved at him before I took off towards my father truck. As soon as I got inside of his truck, I noticed him slightly dosing off. I sighed before starting the engine.

As soon as I pulled out of the Black's driveway, my father looked at me and said, "Thank you for coming with me Bella. I'm happy that you're not spending so much time with Edward and his family. I love you."

I didn't say anything to him. I drove back to his house in silence, even though my heart was breaking. Even in his drunken state he still thinks about Bella. I was nobody to him.

As soon I pulled his truck into his driveway and shut the engine off, my father woke up from his drunken state. He gave me a smile, before getting out of the truck and towards his house. I followed him, making sure that his truck was locked before following him into the house. As soon as I stepped foot inside of the house, I noticed that he was laying down on the living room couch passed out. I had locked the door before I went upstairs to Bella's room.

I used her laptop, which she didn't have it password protected. I changed my flight for an early time for tomorrow. I ran my hands through my hair before I curled on Bella's bed before I passed out for the night.

The next morning I woke up at six thirty. I took a quick shower and washed the clothing that I wore of Bella's. I then went downstairs to pop in some cinnamon buns into the oven. Before they were done, I folded Bella's clean clothing and placed them where I found them. I ran downstairs, thankfully without waking up my father, and started his coffee machine. I guess I was stuck drink plain black coffee this morning. After I had poured myself a cup of coffee, I ran back upstairs towards Bella's room and gathered my suitcase. I brought them downstairs just as my father's alarm clock was going off.

"Harlee," he said, putting his hands on his forehead. He squinted at the wall clock noticing the time. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm leaving earlier," I said.

"Why?" He questioned.

I handed him a cup of coffee, plain black which I knew he liked. "Because I'm tired of being compared to the perfect Bella. I've had enough of being treated like shit and always coming into second place. I'm sick of trying to get your attention, to only having it blown up in my face. I should have stayed home this weekend and gone to a party with people who care about me."

He frowned, before asking, "How are you going to get to the airport?"

"I already have a cab waiting outside for me. I also made you breakfast; it's in the kitchen."

I grabbed my stuff that I have brought with me and headed outside. I was already inside of the cab when my father stepped outside of the house with a frown on his face. I wondered if we were ever going to have a good relationship with each other or just be complete strangers.

* * *

Authors note- I wanted to get Harlee's visit to her father all on one chapter. There is a lot of stuff going on in this chapter., and some will be explained in future chapters. Thanks for reading, viewing, favoring this story. I'm hoping to add a third chapter this weekend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc., are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, and producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Summary: Harlee Swan, the identical twin sister of Bella Swan, lives with her mother and stepfather Phil in Florida while her twin lives in Forks with their father. On a weekend where Bella goes out with her two human friends: Jessica and Angela, Harlee comes down for the weekend to visit her father. What happens when Edward mistakes Harlee for Bella? Will Bella hate Harlee even more than she already does?**

**Pairings: Bella/Edward, Jake/Harlee (OC)**

**A few notes about this story. Jake Black is seventeen in this story. He's already a shape-shifter before Harlee visits Forks. There will be tension between Bella and Harlee for a while before they act like sisters. Bella already knows about the La Push shape-shifters. This is set around New Moon, Edward doesn't leave Bella. This story starts a week past Bella's and Harlee's eighteenth birthday. I have most of this story planned out and it will be big. I just need to find the time to actually sit down and write.**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

WolvesAlpha: Yes Edward did get Harlee pregnant, and she is Jake's imprint.

MzBellezza &amp; Guest: She is pregnant with Edwards child.

I'm currently looking for a beta for this and my other stories. (Even though I don't know how that works.)

I will be putting a poll up for this story where to decide if Harlee should have a boy or girl.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Harlee's**** point of view**

I was so thankful that my weekend from hell was finally over. I decided since my so called father cared more for my sister than me, that I wasn't going to contact him until he contacted me first. I know that I wouldn't be able to take it mentally if I kept trying to have a relationship with him, where he regularly compares me to Bella.

I was broken out of my thoughts when my cell phone started to ring. Before I answered my phone, I checked the caller id. I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't my father trying to call me. I didn't have the nerve right now to handle any more stress. I sighed. It was Megan. "Hello, Megan."

"Wrong sister." said Morgan.

"Okay, hello then Morgan."

"Are you back from Forks?"

"I just got off of the plane about ten to fifteen minutes ago."

"I think you should stop by my house as soon as possible," said Morgan. I could tell that she was slightly nervous. Since I've known, her I have never seen or heard her being nervous.

"Alright," I told her, switching my phone to my other ear. I sighed happily when my car came into view. I was happy that I wasn't going to be driving Bella's ugly beast of a monster anytime soon. Fishing my car keys out of my purse, I unlocked my car trunk and threw my suitcase into the trunk. "I should be at your house soon. I just arrived at my car now."

"OK. We have a lot to talk about, and it would be better if you were here in person, and not on the phone."

"I will see you soon."

"Alright," she said. "I will wake up the others before you arrive so we're all there in person for this meeting. I will see you when you get here."

"Okay," I told her. "Bye."

"Bye," she said as she disconnected the call. I know that if I didn't get off the phone right that second it was going to take longer for me to get to her house. She knew that I hated driving while I was talking on the cell phone.

I ran my fingers through my messy hair. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to like what was said about this upcoming meeting. I had a feeling that there was going to be trouble on the horizon. I placed my purse on the passenger seat. The next thing that I did was put my phone on silent. I was going to make it to Morgan's house within 10 minutes I knew that I couldn't afford to have any more distractions. I started my car. I wanted to get out of the airports parking lot as quickly as possible.

Ten minutes passed as I pulled up in front of Megan's and Morgan's house. They lived ten blocks away from my mom's house. Their house was the only one that had nicely trimmed bushes that went from the sidewalk towards the front steps of the house. Their lawn always appeared short and neatly trimmed. The twin's mother always had two or three same colored hanging flower pots hanging off of the roof of the front porch.

As soon as I stepped out of the car, Nina, the twin's stepsister was on the front porch. She looked worried. A frown was etched on her face. Her hair was in a messy ponytail. She was still wearing her purple pajamas, which she always wears the whole day unless she knows that she's planning on going out.

"It's a good thing that you're already here. Morgan is in her room freaking out." Nina said as she opened the front door. Nina shut the door behind her before we made our way up to Morgan's bedroom. Megan and Kayla were sitting together on Morgan's bed while Morgan herself was pacing back and forth throughout her bedroom. Her green eyes widened as she saw me standing inside of her room.

"Thank god that you're here," said Megan, giving me a small smile. "Morgan was going crazy with worry."

I gave her a worried filled smile, before turning my attention onto Morgan. "Well, I'm here now. Why is everyone so concerned?"

"I believe that we might have done the ritual wrong," said Morgan as she look at me.

"How can you be so sure that the ritual was performed incorrectly?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Once you left we each had a weird tingling sensation," said Kayla.

"It felt like we were missing a part of ourselves," said Megan.

"Can the ritual be fixed? I thought that there wasn't going to be any side effects from the ritual," I said.

Morgan tilted her head to the side, a thoughtful look on her face. "I really don't think that the ritual can be fixed since it was a simple one that shouldn't really effect ourselves. I think that the tingling can be a side effect since we weren't altogether right after the ritual. I think that we should wait and see if there are any other side effects of the ritual, and if there are I will talk to Hunter."

"How long do you think that we should wait to see if there are going to be any side effects?" Asked Kayla, as she ran her brush through her blond hair.

"I would say at least two weeks," said Morgan.

"How was your weekend, Harlee?" Asked Megan. I knew that she was trying to change the subject.

I sighed. "It was horrible. Before I even arrived at my father's house, I found out that I had to stay in Bella's bedroom since my bedroom roof had been leaking for the past four years. So all of my stuff that I had in the house was ruined. I found out that he had money to fix the roof, but he spent the money for a really old truck for Bella. I then had to wear and use Bella's clothing and bathroom products."

"Why do I have a feeling that your weekend wasn't a nice one?" Nina commented.

"You're right it wasn't," I responded with a sigh. I took in another deep breath before continuing. "That first night I was so out of it and thought that I was having a sex dream, but I didn't know until the next morning that it wasn't a dream. There was this guy laying right next to me. Calling me Bella's name. I was shocked and confused about what happened that night so I didn't correct him when he called me Bella's name. He knew that Charlie was coming up the stairs several minutes before he actually showed up. He was out of bed and dress all in under two seconds. He changed really fast. Too fast for a human. He then jumped out the window right before Charlie opened the door."

"Did you sleep with the guy?" Kayla asked, looking shocked.

"Yes," I said, sheepishly.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" Megan asked.

"Charlie wanted us to spend the day with his best friend Billy Black, who's like a father to me, and his son. It was supposed to be a picnic, but he lied since he wanted to go there since a football game was on. The first time that I saw his son, something strange happened. I swear that I saw love in his eyes followed by confusion then it turned straight into anger. He asked what happened between Bella and me, and I told him the whole truth. He believed Bella automatically. Called me a liar. He ran to my father and told on me like a four-year-old. My father demanded that I had to apologize to him and compared me to Bella once again. I told off Jake, Charlie got drunk, and I drove him back to the house when he suddenly called me Bella. I didn't want to face him the next day so I booked an earlier flight."

"What will your mother say?" Asked Morgan.

"About me sleeping with Bella's boyfriend or that I decided that I'm not going to talk to my father again until he makes the first move."

"Both," Morgan said sheepishly.

"I think she will be upset that I won't be the bigger person and try to have at least some type of relationship with him. I don't know if or when I should tell her about sleeping with Bella's boyfriend or not. So I don't really know how she will react when she finds out."

"I think that you should tell your mother sooner rather than later just in case it comes back to bite you in the but," said Nina. "It will also be better if you tell her first before Bella finds out and tells her."

I groaned. "I never thought about what would happen if Bella found out."

"She will be pissed," said Nina. "Anyone would be pissed off if they figured out that their boyfriend or girlfriend slept with their identical twin."

"Your right," I told her. "I will probably go to hell and back with all of the backlashes that will come from this."

"Do you think that Bella told her boyfriend that she has an identical twin sister?" asked Megan, suddenly.

"I would bet all my money that I own that she never said anything to Edward or his family about me being her twin."

"What about the towns folks?" asked Nina. "Wouldn't they know that Bella has a twin? Couldn't her boyfriends family figure out about you through the gossip mill?"

"I honestly don't know," I said. "I was thinking that was a possibility, but then I thought that Charlie would only tell the townspeople about Bella since she is his favorite. Besides, I haven't been to Forks in years so I doubt that the citizens would remember me."

"That could be a possibility," said Kayla with a sigh.

"So," said Morgan, as she flipped through the book where she found the ritual. "No matter how many times that I read the section with the ritual, there's no more information about side effects or what we could expect within the first month of the ritual."

"That sucks," said Kayla. "Maybe we should have asked Hunter about the ritual before we took place in it."

Morgan bit her lip. She shook her head, her hair flying all around her. "No, I had a feeling that we need to do that ritual on that day. Since I have become a witch, I sometimes get these feelings like I need to do or be somewhere at a particular time or spot. I just knew that we would be fine."

"I wish we had known this before we did the ritual," said Kayla.

"I don't think that we should ask for any help to figure out it the ritual worked or not. At least not yet," I said. "Besides, if your mom finds out that you have been doing magic, and where you found the book. You would be in serious trouble."

"Your right," said Megan. "I forgot where Morgan got the book from."

"If anything major happens in the next two weeks we will either go to Hunter or my mom," said Morgan.

"Okay. It's definitely a good idea."

* * *

"Your father called," said my mom as I walked into the kitchen. "He told me that you took off on the earliest flight home."

"Yeah," I said as I laid my luggage by the kitchen island. "Did he tell you why I went home earlier?"

"Not really. I could barely make out anything that he said. Now, what went wrong?" My mom asked me.

I sighed before I took a seat across from her. "Before we even made it to his house, he told me that the roof above my bedroom has been leaking for the past four or five years. He had some money saved up to fix the roof but instead gave the money to Bella so she can get a new truck. Even through the truck was a piece of crap and so old. So I found out that I had to spend the weekend in Bella's room. I didn't bring enough clothes for this weekend trip, so I had to use Bellas, including her shampoo and conditioner. The next day we spent it down in La Push while he watched the game at Billy's house getting drunk. Jake and I got into a fight; he tattled on me to Charlie like I was a four-year-old doing something wrong when he couldn't handle the truth. Charlie and I got into a small argument. I had to take his drunk but back to the house where he called me Bella. I couldn't take it anymore so I went on Bella's computer and changed my flight to an earlier flight."

"Oh, Harlee, I'm sorry that I forced you to spend the weekend with your father. I was hoping that the two of you would be able to fix your relationship instead of having a non-existent one."

"It's okay mom. I know that you were only trying to bring us closer together. I just don't ever think that Charlie and I will have a close bond like he has with Bella. Now I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed. This jet lag is finally catching up to me."

* * *

***One Week Later***

I felt like crap. I swear it felt like I was coming down with the stomach bug. I have been nauseated for about three days. I had to even wear sweat pants yesterday. I couldn't get any of my jeans to fit me right, or stayed buttoned.

"Harlee," said my mom through the door. "Do you need anything from the store? Phil and I will be leaving in five minutes."

"No thank you."

As soon as she left, I walked over to my full-length mirror. I needed to know where I gained the weight. I lifted up my shirt. I gasped, placing my hand over my stomach. It was hard, and cooler than the rest of my body. What was going on? Why was my stomach so much cooler than the rest of my body.

I had a feeling that I knew what was wrong, but I needed to make sure I was one hundred percent correct before I started to freak out. I ran over to my desk, where I had a small calendar where I track my menstrual cycle. I was late.

I grabbed my car keys. I needed some answers and the only place that I would get them from was Morgans house.

* * *

I pulled up to Morgan's house. I was glad that there was only her car in the driveway. I got my car and I ran towards Morgan's front door.I was frantically knocking, hoping that she would quickly get the door. She answered the door wearing a pink bathrobe and she had a pink toothbrush in her hand. She glared at me, "why are you banging on my front door so early in the morning?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Morgan it is ten in the morning, and it's not too early. Can I come in I need to talk to you? I think I might be pregnant."

She looked right passed me, seeing if anyone was coming up on either of the sidewalks. She took my arm and pulled me into her house. "Sorry about that. I didn't want any nosy neighbors to listen to our conversation."

"It's alright," I told her.

"Can you have a seat on the couch while I finish getting ready for the day?" Morgan asked me.

"Yeah, that's fine."

Ten minutes later Morgan came down the steps. She sat down beside me, "Okay explain to me what's going on?"

"I'm late."

Morgan had a thoughtful look on her face. "So that's why you think you're pregnant."

"Yes," I told her. "Besides none of my clothing fit. My stomach is hard and colder than the rest of my body."

"I don't know why your stomach is hard. The only way that we will be able to find out if your pregnant is with a pregnancy test. I'm going to ask Megan to bring back a test with her."

Morgan took out her phone and quickly texted her twin sister. Ten minutes later Megan, Nina, and Kayla walked through the front door. Megan took the pregnancy test out of a Walmart shopping bag. She handed the test to me. I sighed. "I guess I better take the test now. There is no point of waiting."

"We will wait for you inside of Morgan's bedroom," said Nina, as she gave me a hug.

I followed the girls upstair. The four of them went inside of Morgan's room, while I made my way into the bathroom next door. I let of a depressing sigh, as I ripped open the pregnancy box. I opened the directions, quickly read them, before I took the test. Now, I just had to wait. Five minutes passed, before I glanced at the small stick that was surely going to change my life. It was positive. I was preganat. I was pregnant with my identical twin sisters boyfriends child. I was so screwed. I put the test inside of the box, and threw it in the garbage can.

I walked into Morgan's bedroom, and the room fell silent. I went and sat down right next the Nina. They looked at me with concern in their eyes. I let out a depressing sigh, and said, "I'm pregnant!"

"Congratulations!" They screeched.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do," I told them. "This pregnancy is going to be very complicated for me. I'm pregnant with my identical twin sisters' boyfriends' child. I still haven't told my mother that I slept with Bella's boyfriend. This is a mess."

"You're strong," stated Megan.

"We will help you through this," said Morgan.

"Where not going to leave you alone," Kayla said. "We will help you with every step of the way.

"Thanks, guys," I told them.

"Morgan, where the hell did you get this book!" Yelled Morgan's and Megan's mother, as she stood in her daughter bedroom doorway. She was angry. I have never seen her this angry before. She was holding the book, the one that Morgan did the ritual from, in her right hand. "Where did you get this book?"

Morgan had glanced at her sister before she answered her mother. "I got the book from the attic, in the box that had some of your childhood things."

Maeve, the twins mother, sighed before she said, "Did you do any spells within this book?"

"Yes," said Morgan. "We did a binding spell to make all of us sisters."

Maeve's face went pale. "Who performed the ritual for you?"

"I did it," said Morgan. "It was a simple spell. I didn't think that we needed someone to perform it for us."

"This is not good," Maeve whispered underneath her breath. I was the only one who hear her. "You did the ritual wrong. Someone is supposed to perform it for you if you're going to be in the ritual yourself. Did anyone have their eyes open during the ceremony?"

"I did," I admitted.

Morgan glared at me. "You were supposed to keep your eyes closed."

"Sorry," I told her shrugging my shoulders. It was totally worth keeping my eyes open.

"Okay, Harlee," said Maeve. "What did you see?"

"There was a silver mist color connecting the five of us together, while we individually had a separate color of mist. Megan color mist was a dark blue. Nina's color mist was an orange-reddish color. Kayla had a light blue. Morgan was bright green. My color was gold. The colors then wrapped around the decaying tree like a rainbow. It was beautiful."

"Fuck." Maeve cursed. "I need all three of used to go into the living room, now! We will talk more once your father arrives back at the house."

All of us made our way down to the living room. We were too stunned to make any conversation. We never heard Maeve curse before. The girls and I patiently waited for Henry Henderson and Kyle Inharis to come. A few minutes passed, as the two guys walked into the house. Henry was a police officer, while Kyle was a detective that unusually worked with Henry.

"Do you think that it's them?" asked Henry to a pacing Maeve.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that they are the ones mentioned in the prophecy," stated Maeve.

"We're going to need to tell them," said Kyle.

"It's about time. They need to know to protect themselves better and each other," said Henry.

"Your right," said Maeve, as she huffed. "I don't like it but your right."

"Excuse me," said Nina. "But if it involves one or all of us, I think we have the right to know about it."

"There are a lot of things that we haven't told uses about our past," said Maeve. "We are going to tell you the thing you need to know before we get into the more meaningful discussion."

"That's fine," said Morgan.

"Do you need me here?" I asked them.

"Yes," said Maeve. "You're involved. You also would need this information."

"I should go first," said Henry. "Nina when you were three years old, your mother freaked out, grabbed you and ran outside of the house in the middle of the busy street; claiming that her daughter was 'possessed by the devil'. The police came and sent her to an insane asylum. She is still there to this day. She never even gave me the chance to tell her that our daughter is a shape-shifter. Shape-shifters unusually don't start changing their shape until their seven years old. That day your mother left you in front of the T.V., and you began to change into every person or animal that you've seen on the T.V. I was shocked that you changed that young."

"If I'm a shape-shifter then why can't I change shape now?" asked Nina.

"A week after your mother was locked up, I got in contact with an old friend, who was a witch. I had her put a spell on you to block your powers until I either told you or until you were in severe trouble." Henry told her. "Since you're a shape-shifter you will be able to change into any human and animal. Unfortunately, you won't be able to change into any nonliving object. Tomorrow I will start training you. The spell should be lifted."

"Since Morgan is a witch, will I be one," asked Megan, as she bit her lip.

Maeve gave her daughter a gentle smile, "No. Megan and I are witches while you and your biological father are fairies. Your father and I come from families that didn't get along. My family was considered a light family while your dad was regarded as a dark family. Three years before I became pregnant with the two of you, I started going out with your father. He told me that he changed his ways and didn't want anything to do with the dark side anymore. Months passed and I fell in love with him. I found out that he hasn't left the dark side and was only with me for my family secrets. That was the same time that I have discovered that I was pregnant with the two of you. That was I last day that I have used my magic. Your father would somehow always found me when I used magic."

"Does he know that Megan and I exist?" asked Morgan.

"No, he doesn't," said their mother.

"Whose pregnancy test is this?" asked Kyle, holding the pregnancy test box in his hand. He had a scowl on his face. He looked at all of us.

"It's mine," I told him. "I'm the one that is pregnant."

"Does your mother know honey?" asked Maeve.

"No, I just found out myself. I don't even know that it was possible that I was pregnant so soon. I only had sex with the guy last week."

"Then your baby's father is not human," said Kyle. "Can you describe anything weird traits about the guys you slept with?"

"He was fast, very fast. He was super cold to the touch and as hard as marble. He knew that my father was going to wake me up five minutes before he did. He jumped out the window without having any injuries. He also had gold eyes."

"Fucking vampires," growled Kyle.

"You don't like vampires, do you?" asked Nina.

"Unusually vampires and werewolves don't get along," said Kyle.

"We're werewolves," said Kayla, surprised.

"Yes," said Kyle. "Although you won't change until the first moon after your eighteen birthday."

"Cool," said Kayla. She became sad for a moment, before she asked, "Was my mother a werewolf?"

"No," said Kyle, with a frown. "She was just a human who knew about the supernatural world."

"Oh," said Kayla.

"What's this prophecy?" I suddenly asked.

The three adults glanced at each other before Maeve said, "Two millenniums ago humans and supernaturals were living in peace and harmony. One day a family that was half-human, half werewolf and half vampire had their last son, who was severely disabled. His mother died during his birth. The child's father and his fourteen brothers and sisters took turns taking care of him. Four and a half years after the boy's birth, he became friends with an all human family. They had a son around the boy's age. When the boy was five, he and his only friend were playing out by the river. Some hunter accidently injured the human boy. The half-human, half werewolf and half vampire boy never were around blood; he ended up draining the boy of his blood. The humans' family was angry with the young supernatural. That was the start of the divide between the supernaturals and the humans. Years later the humans' boy family and some others that they gathered started killing the supernaturals. The half werewolf, half vampire and half-humans grandmother, was a seer. She predicted a time where there are five supernatural creatures, with a very strong sister bond, will bring the human world and the supernatural one back together and living in harmony; and only two of them would be blood related to all five girls will be a different supernatural creature. The strongest one out of the five would be the one to give birth to their savior. The child would be the one to bring both human and supernatural community back together."

"There is more to the prophecy," said Henry. "We just don't know that part."

"This is why we need to train the five of you," said Kyle. "If anyone found out that you are the five girls from the prophecy they will do anything and everything in their power to kill any of uses."

"We can't be the girls of the prophecy? Morgan is a witch. Megan is a fairy. Nina is a shifter and Kayla is a werewolf. I just a human. I don't fit in the prophecy," I said.

"Nonsense," said Maeve. "Your child's father is a vampire so there is a high chance that you might end up as one. Plus, you could have had an ancestor that was part supernatural."

"She's right, Harlee," said Henry, giving me a small smile.

"What should we do now?" asked Megan.

"All five of uses will need to be trained, and we will need to keep a closer eye on you. We also need Harlee to tell her mother and step-father that she is pregnant as soon as she can. We also need to bring the two of them into the loop."

What the hell did I get myself into, I thought.


End file.
